


The Commoner (Monarchy #1)

by ShownuMons (monbaby07)



Series: Monarchy [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Book 1: The Selection (Kiera Cass), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbaby07/pseuds/ShownuMons
Summary: In a modern day period in South Korea, where Kings and Queens still have to power over the peninsula;  Seventeen people,will selected for chance of a lifetime. The opportunity to escape the life laid out for them since birth. To be swept up in a world of glittering gowns and priceless jewels. To live in a palace and compete for the heart of gorgeous Prince Hyunwoo.But for Yoo Kihyun, being Selected is a nightmare. It means turning his back on his secret love. Leaving his home to enter a fierce competition for a crown he doesn't want. Living in a palace that is constantly threatened by violent North Korea attacks.Then Kihyun meets Prince Shownu. Gradually, he starts to question everything about himself, he starts to doubt where his heart really belongs.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monarchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Commoner (Monarchy #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I already posted this fic on my wattpad accounts, ive been in hiatus after the Wonho news broke, i'll be updating this soon :)

Name: Yoo Kihyun  
Age: 26 ( i'll be using their international age)  
Caste: 5  
Occupation: Event Singer  
Representative: Gyeonggi Province   
Nicknames:   
Kiki (by his secret lover- i will reveal who is that), Tinnie (by family), Sunshine (by her father), Darling (by Hyunwoo),Hamster (by Hyunwoo)  
  
Characteristic: He likes composing songs and writing lyrics and have a very good voice. Awkward around Prince Hyunwoo, stubborn, hard headed and secrets(you'll discover more).  
  
  


Name: Son Hyunwoo  
Age: 27 ( i'll be using their international age)  
Occupation: Crown Prince  
Caste: 1  
Lives: Seoul, South Korea   
  
Nicknames:   
Your highness/Prince Hyunwoo/ Crown Prince (Basically all the people in South Korea), Prince Robot (Monbebe guards), Little Star (by his Mother), Darling (by Kihyun),Papa Bear (by Kihyun).  
  
Characteristic: Very reserved,shy and quite, Good Commanding Officer, Looks Tough in the outside but really flully inside.  
  
  
*Both characteristic will be align to their real self.  
  
***Other Characters will be revealed as the story progress, plus i will be changing some major characters: their background and their ending.

\----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, this will be my second Monsta X story. This is inspired and somewhat aligned to "THE SELECTION SERIES by Kiera Cass". please vote and support this story.
> 
> Although Showki will be the main couple, i will make sure that i included my other two ships: Hyunhwonho and Jookyun. 
> 
> Happy Reading.


End file.
